


Distorted Reflection

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Week Later or so, Cannibalism, Chesapeake Ripper, Death, Dissociation, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is just a creep, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Tableaus, Pining Hanni, Who the hell is the Ripper now?, Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper, Will is losing time, no encephalitis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has begun to dissociate during his time lapses. So much so, that out of all the killers he's gotten to know, his mind latches onto the one he knows most intimately. When Will is not himself, he is the Chesapeake Ripper.</p><p>How will the FBI deal with having to handle the Ripper so soon? And how will the real Ripper take this new development when he's so sure he hasn't done anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brian Was Right For Once!

**Author's Note:**

> We have 2 Chesapeake Rippers! Only Will could ever replicate it even down to the emotional charge always present.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“It’s the Ripper.”

Those were the first words Will received upon arriving at the crime scene. It was also something he was used to hearing whenever he was brought on to consult.

Brian Zellar was very sure of himself and while he was good at his specific job, profiling wasn’t really his area of expertise, which always lead to him being wrong about his assumptions. The man was almost as bad as Jack was with his aspirations of catching the famed Chesapeake Ripper.

Will’s noise of disbelief earned him a glare.

“There are no doors to slam in my face this time, Graham. I know I’m right. Missing organs, big tableau. Come on! No kidney, heart, or womb.”

"I don't 'slam'. I gently close them."

Will laid eyes on Jack first and then the sectioned off area that held the bodies plus whatever else was used to create the piece of ‘art’ that might belong to the Ripper.

Jack signaled for everyone to back away to leave Will some time with the scene.

Will felt himself drawn in immediately, drowning out everything around him in favor of what only he could see.

_ You don’t know me and that’s all well and good, because I know you. You’re a pig. Something so disgraceful you disgust me. But I am a kind soul and I shall elevate you past anything you could have achieved in life. _

_ The world shall know your true colors but you will be my masterpiece. _

_ You’re susceptible to praise and don’t even realize that you’re stranded until it’s too late. I begin the work immediately, since you cannot defend yourself in the least. I’ll make better use of your liver and heart than you ever would. And your womb. Not my usual fare but you don’t deserve it. _

_ I want everyone to know the kind of pig you are and this, this is the best way. My art is timeless and classic and yet so spontaneous and haunting. One of the greatest of my creations. _

_ Look and see. _

The woman had been slowly bled dry through the veins in her arms, and then dressed in a white gown that was dyed from waist to trim with the collected blood. Her organs were removed the same time her blood was taken, she had been alive the entire time, slowly dying, unable to defend herself even though she felt all the pain.

She was situated against a pillar, body held up by nearly impossible to see wires. Her right hand was outstretched whether to touch something or to warn something away and the other hand while situated the same way, blocked her stomach from view.

Before her knelt a man, whose back had been mutilated with large metal rods that had smaller pieces of metal dangling from string. Six on either side of the vertebrae and the small metal pieces jingled and jangled every time the wind blew. Wind chimes that were used as wings, also doubled as a warning of an uncontrollable force.

The man was looking up at the woman, in his left hand was a bouquet of white lilies that had been sprinkled with red(most likely the woman’s blood) and his right hand was held out as if begging.

He’d seen this before, in a painting. It was a Botticelli creation about the angel Gabriel informing the Virgin Mary about the immaculate conception that God had decided to work through her.  _ Cestello Annunciation _ .

But the Ripper had stained everything that was originally white - which was the color of purity and chastity - a deep red color. Tarnished the purity of the original artist’s intent. All to expose the woman for what she was.

A closer look showed a ring on her finger. She was married.

But Zeller had said her womb had been removed. The Ripper never went for the womb. But as this was supposed to be the Virgin Mary being spiritually impregnated, then perhaps it was an insult to the woman some how. The Ripper tainted her purity and stole her womb.

She had been rude. Her actions were that of a pig. Unfaithful. Deceiving wife.

But why would the Ripper care about a deceitful spouse? He highly doubted she was the Ripper’s wife.

Will was stumped. It was the Ripper, but not usually something the Ripper concerned himself with.

It was all… very confusing.

Add on that Zeller had been right for once, and Will didn’t really know what to do with himself.

* * *

 

Hannibal stared at the newest update on TattleCrime, knowing that he had not in any way, killed anyone in at least a week. But the story and the photographs provided certainly looked like something he would do. He could even connect with the beautiful tableau. Could empathize perfectly and realized that it was done just as he would do it.

For a second he wondered if maybe he _could_ have forgotten something so important, but resigned himself to believing that this was a copycat of some sort. But… it wasn’t some poorly crafted imitation.

It was perfect. An exact reaction that the Chesapeake Ripper would have. The creator either thought they were the Ripper… or maybe Hannibal  _ had  _ done it.

But that wasn’t possible.

Was it?

* * *

 

**A/N: First is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[ HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. It Wasn't Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal ruminates.  
> Hannibal is a fool in lust/love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Will has no Encephalitis. He just loses time and sleepwalks sometimes. Hannibal was sniffing him because he's a bit of an enamored creep.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Hannibal felt himself purr in pleasure. Will had agreed to join him for dinner and he was ecstatic beyond measure. He so loved to watch Will consume his food. It made him feel good.

He was capable of providing his darling profiler with the sustenance he refused himself so often. Hannibal wanted to fatten Will up just a bit. The boy was too thin and angular and his ill-fitting clothing did not afford him any favors.

Still, every muted moan and flick of the tongue over anything that had been crafted by Hannibal’s dexterous hands, pleased the doctor greatly.

He welcomed the man into his home, taking his coat and making sure to brush his fingers against Will’s wrists. Ever since believing that Tobias Budge had killed Will, Hannibal had been a lot more affectionate. Will wasn’t someone he could let slip away, he’d realized.

Will was his.

“Dr. Lecter,” greeted the profiler, removing his glasses.

While disliking the formal greeting. Hannibal did enjoy the fact that Will was removing his protection against the world. He felt comfortable enough in Hannibal’s presence that he didn’t need to seek refuge behind his glasses.

“It’s Hannibal, dear Will. We are friends, are we not?”

The brunet nodded his head demurely and gave a small smile, like the one he’d gifted to Hannibal when he confessed his worry for ‘dragging’ Hannibal into ‘his world’.

But Hannibal wasn’t aiming for just friends. No. He’d realized just how special Will was and he could not lose this man. The man with the potential to be his equal. Will was born for one reason and that was so that he could complement Hannibal perfectly.

All he needed was a little nudge or two, but Hannibal had patience.

The man lead his younger companion into the kitchen, handing over an apron. He was doing his best to draw Will into his world and keep him there. Will’s interest must be kept. He waited for Will to situate the apron and wash his hands, before beginning.

“We are going to make homemade gravy, which means we need a roux. So that is made-”

“I know how to make a roux, Hannibal,” Will interrupted, already grabbing the bag of flower.

Hannibal ignored the rudeness in favor or watching Will get to work. Will never really talked about his cooking, so Hannibal hadn’t known if Will possessed any skill, but he’d reserve judgement.

Will poured two cups of flour into the provided pan on the stove and then rummaged through the refrigerator, retrieving half a pound of unsalted butter. He took up a butter knife and sliced it into several pieces, depositing them into the pan as well and turning on the heat.

With a spoon, he mixed the two together on a low heat, completely focused on what he was doing.

“What meat did you cook?”

“'Loin',” said Hannibal, motioning to the large baking pan situated on the counter top.

Will turned the heat off and bent down to gather a liquid measuring cup from the cupboard to his left. It pleased Hannibal that Will actually knew where these items were located.

Will found himself a ladle and descended upon the pan, ladling out the fat and gathering a full cup of pan drippings. It turned a dark brown shade as the ingredients mixed together.

Hannibal was a little skeptical because this was not how he made a roux, but Will simply smirked at him and continued as he went, pouring it in a little at a time while he stirred with the other hand.

The heat was turned back on as Will set the used utensils in the sink.

From there, Will grabbed some salt and milk. He added a bit of each , tasting every few seconds. He then sent Hannibal a look, motioning for the man to come over and test it himself.

It was _good_. There was a meaty flavor to it because of the fat and while he’d had his reservations about it, he actually liked it.

Will laughed at the look of surprise that had unintentionally come over Hannibal’s face.

“I grew up in New Orleans, in a French/Spanish mixed neighborhood for four years before we had to move. I learned all kinds of tricks. Cajun sauces and gravies and Gumbo especially, usually use a roux and are mostly dark. We prefer to use butter _and_ fat because we aren’t wasting and we get more flavor.”

He’d like to hear more of these stories about Will's childhood. It was a sign of trust that Will parted with any information about his past.

“Thank you for your assistance, Will. Could you please set the table? I have set out the desired china over there.”

Will nodded, removing the gifted apron and setting it lightly on the chair provided.

Hannibal took the two plates he needed and set to decorating them as Will tinkered around in the other room. The blond liked the thought of Will helping him cook his meals. Standing side by side was like the best of fantasies. He wanted to repeat the performance. Especially if Will displayed more unknown skills.

Once dinner was served, they conversed lightly, Hannibal proudly staring at Will. The man was seated at his right, as he should be. It was the best position at the table for his Will.

“It is believed that the Ripper has made an appearance,” Will said after another bite of ‘loin’.

Hannibal had been waiting for this. “And… do you not feel that this is him?”

“Oh no, it’s him!” Will insisted with a firm nod. “How could it not be? This is right up the Ripper’s alley. The rudeness of the pig in question though is confusing. The Ripper doesn’t really target unfaithful spouses and I wonder why this time he did.”

Hannibal would like to wonder as well because if even Will was convinced that this admittedly breathtaking display was made by the Ripper, then Hannibal didn’t know what to think.

He hadn’t come into contact with anyone like that and he certainly hadn’t killed since Tobias Budge. But if Hannibal hadn’t done it, then who was responsible?

Hannibal sipped his wine and smiled calmly, “I’m sure you’ll put the clues together soon.”

Will met his eyes for a few seconds, before nodding and continuing with his food.

Hannibal, enamored, could barely look away.

* * *

 

Will rubbed his eyes tiredly, because the most recent pig in the Ripper’s sounder was strung up like a marionette. She was some important councilwoman to Baltimore and had been known to protest lgbt rights and actually spit in the faces of people she perceived as gay.

She’d angered the Ripper something fierce because he’d left her up there, dangling from the ceiling as her life slowly left her.

According to Jimmy, she’d only been dead a couple of hours despite having been hanging there for far longer.

Will actually felt no pity for this one and simply regaled to Jack all that he could see.

The third body would be coming soon.

* * *

 

Hannibal would have done the same things, but it wasn’t him that was doing it!

He’d have to set up cameras to see if maybe he was sleepwalking like Will. It was the only way he’d find out if he was the culprit or not.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my Hannigram fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal ruminates and Will panics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Willy-Vanilly! Hanni is working it!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

The third body in the sounder showed up four days later than expected. Hannibal had been at the office when he’d viewed the recent update from Freddie Lounds, but he’d reviewed all the recordings for the past four days and he hadn’t moved once… so he knew that it wasn’t him. Thankfully.

So now he knew he was dealing with either a very fastidious Ripper Copycat, or someone who was under the intense delusion that they _were_ the Ripper. Psychotic disorders aside, one doesn’t just gain the skills Hannibal possessed just because they believed they were him.

It had to be a surgeon, or maybe a hunter who at least had some skill in dealing with organ removal.

He checked his watch, finding that it was two minutes to seven thirty. Will would be joining him in a moment. He stood, buttoning his suit coat and flattening his hair. He had to look presentable for Will after all.

Within seconds, he had the door open, finding Will Graham sitting on the proffered sofa in the waiting room, staring at the floor.

“Will.”

No response. Again. The doctor carefully approached his friend - yes, Will was his friend - and knelt down, placing a warm hand on the knee nearest him. “Will,” he called again, softly this time.

He tried one more time, squeezing that bony knee while he did so, finding himself fixed with a blue eyed stare.

“I… I think I was hallucinating,” admitted Will, blinking furiously.

“Can you tell me where you are, Will?”

Will looked up and around before uttering, “Baltimore Maryland, your office.”

Hannibal nodded, “Good. And can you tell me what you were hallucinating?”

“I hear animals that aren’t there,” admitted Will, shaking his head to no doubt dislodge his discomfort. “Sometimes… sometimes I don’t feel like me. But I’m not sure if… I feel like anyone else.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and pulled, bringing them both to their feet. He gestured for the younger man to follow him into the office, where they could converse more comfortably with some vintage wine.

Will did not take his usual seat. In fact he wasn’t paying much attention to anything around him and he didn’t seem to notice that he had sat in Hannibal’s office chair. Hannibal’s head tilted with curiosity at the movement and he waited a moment to see if Will would comment.

When no answer was forthcoming, he proceeded to the wine, pouring both glasses and setting Will’s down beside him. Hannibal was then witness to the unthinkable. Will Graham actually scented his wine, swirled it in the glass three times, and then took a small sip.

Certainly, Will was not alright.

“Tell me about how you’ve been feeling. Dissociation comes easily to you. What do you think is causing this?”

Will sighed, “The Ripper.”

Hannibal had fully expected to hear about Garret Jacob Hobbs again, but he was surprised.

“It’s like, the murders have all been for understandable reasons. Hell, even the science bros seem to understand this time and aren’t really pitying the victims. What’s worse is that I… I think they all _deserved_ what they got,” Will said quietly, eyes shifting to look at his lap.

Now this was an interesting development. Hannibal leaned against the desk, fixing Will with all of his curiosity, but also a large amount of sympathy. It was annoying because he wasn’t actually the one inspiring these thoughts in Will. It was like he had competition in gaining Will’s attention and interest.

“You can connect with the Ripper and his reasons, perhaps?”

Will nodded, sipping the wine once again. “ _Deeply_ ,” he intoned.

“You’re not alone, Will,” assured Hannibal. “I actually feel the same as you do.”

That little bit of information seemed to calm the brunet down and his profiler sent him a grateful smile that could fell angels.

Hannibal was awestruck in the face of Will’s beauty.

* * *

 

Will Graham didn’t know what had happened but he’d blinked and suddenly found himself in a dark room, with only a light over his head to help him see. There was a table and several knives hanging on the wall. It was his shed.

What bothered him though… was the fact that there was a large, blue tarp on the table and atop it, rested a body. The chest was still moving despite the eyes being closed.

And the most alarming thing of all… Will’s wrist was buried in the body’s torso.

He panicked.

* * *

 

Hannibal jerked awake suddenly as his cellphone went off. No one ever called him that late. No one except Will.

He answered immediately, managing to sound as unruffled as if he hadn’t just been deep in his REM cycle.

“Hello?”

“D-D-D-Dr. Lecter!”

His sleepiness melted away instantly at the panic in Will’s tone. “What happened, Will?”

The man on the other end of the line was breathing heavily he sounded about ready to faint. “I-I-I-I think I l-lost time! I was doing dishes and then… then- _FUCK_!”

“Will, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for ten seconds,” instructed Hannibal, already getting out of bed and rummaging through his closet to find something appropriate clothing for late night visits.

Will did as he was told, without question.

“Again,” Hannibal ordered.

Once he was sure that Will was coherent, he asked, “Can you explain what the matter is?”

“It’s… it’s like I woke up… only to find myself wrist deep in some man’s body. My hand… it was holding onto his liver while the other was holding a scalpel. I don’t even know where I got a scalpel! I don’t even know how to use one!” Will said, his hysterics rising again.

“And then I pulled my hand out but there was all this blood and the body was shaking and then it just stopped and I think he’s dead-  _ and oh God, I’m going to jail _ !” wailed the younger man.

“Will, I need you to tell me where you are,” Hannibal said, pulling his trousers on and situating his belt. If what Will was saying was true, then he had a thought in mind and wanted to make sure it was correct.

Also, he felt proud that he was the first person Will contacted when something dire had happened to him. It showed the progression in their relationship.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Hannigram fics!


End file.
